


Название работы

by AlGhoul



Category: The Limits of Control (2009)
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Postmodernism, prophanity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlGhoul/pseuds/AlGhoul
Summary: Настают Последние дни, и Одиночка получает свой последний заказ.The Last Days arrive and the Lone Man recieves his last hit order.





	Название работы

**Author's Note:**

> «Название работы» – это и есть название работы. Падуя – это город. Кофр – это не ковёр.
> 
> The work title is "The Work Title".  
> If anyone ever will need this weird shit, I will gladly try to translate it.

***  
– Вы же не говорите по-енохиански, да? – посланник Ватикана был сдержан и опрятен, как если бы неспокойные улицы Рима не покрывались сажей каждую ночь.  
Где-то в вышине пролетел пожарный вертолёт. Одиночка покачал головой.  
– Мне посоветовали вас, как хорошего специалиста по… как вы называете эту работу? Неважно. Последние дни, как видите, уже настали, а Ватикан ещё не готов. Мы хотели бы сдвинуть сроки, но всё слишком субъективно: никто не знает, как он выглядит. Это надо выполнить тихо, как понимаете, чтобы не трубить. Вам зачтётся на небе. Впрочем, если вы преуспеете, это будет не скоро.  
– Я буддист.  
– Ну, даже если вы не верите во Всевышнего, Всевышний верит в вас. Тем более, раз Папа поручил вам… как вы называете эту работу? Неважно. Ключ подойдёт вам, когда найдётся нужная дверь.  
Падре положил на стол золочёный резной ключ, вышел из бара. Вертолёт полетел в обратную сторону. Кофе остывал.  
***  
Музей теперь был открыт круглые сутки – вы разве не слышали, последние дни настают. Какая теперь разница, в самом деле. Вы же не говорите по-енохиански, да?  
Одиночка внимательно посмотрел на нужную дверь. Дверь внимательно посмотрела на него.  
Магритт привёл его на пляж. Одиночка сел и стал ждать. Над головой пролетел спасательный вертолёт. Обезумевшие жертвы Чумы бросались в воду чуть поодаль, но та не принимала их: слишком мелко. Разочарованные, они брели обратно, выжимая мокрую одежду.  
Через три часа из вод морских на берег вымыло шкатулку. Ключ подошёл к ней идеально. В шкатулке лежала фотография всадника.  
***  
Базилика Святого Антония сбоку походила на пивной завод.  
Падую ещё не задело падучей, и от паломников не было отбоя. Они толпились в соборе, словно голуби, и настоящим голубям места уже не оставалось. Среди паломников не было согласия: молиться ли им о приближении Конца Света или об избавлении от него? Цитаты из Писания разносились по городу на всех языках мира.  
Одиночка сидел на площади и ждал. Он ждал уже три дня и три ночи, когда к нему подошёл мужчина с большим кофром.  
– Вы же не говорите по-енохиански, да?  
Одиночка покачал головой. Мужчина присел рядом.  
– Вы случайно не увлекаетесь мистической литературой? Я очень люблю Лавкрафта, знаете. «Не мёртво то, что в вечности пребудет, со смертью времени и Смерть умрёт». Некоторые ведь до сих пор ищут Аль Азиф, как если бы он был настоящим. Прекрасная мистификация. Хотя, наверное, если во что-то веришь – это делается существующим, проникает в бытие из небытия. Главное – хорошо поверить. Вот, например, конец света: он же мог давно уже настать, просто мы не верили в него. А теперь поверили – и посмотрите вокруг, что из этого вышло.  
Мужчина помолчал. Над головой пролетел вертолёт Красного Креста, спугнув голубей со статуи.  
– Ну, успехов вам в вашей… Как вы это называете? Работе.  
Мужчина ушёл, оставив кофр стоять на мостовой.  
***  
Библиотека привела его на затопленные острова. Они больше не были затоплены: от недавнего землетрясения вода схлынула, обнажив скалы.  
«Камни, на которых начертаны Печати» походили скорее на выломанные из дорожного полотна куски асфальта. Смерть сидел на одном из них, перебирая тонкими пальцами в воздухе, будто играя на невидимой глазу арфе. Он был бел, трёхглав и одет в хороший костюм от Тома Брауна.  
Одиночка сошел с лодки, оставив кофр под сиденьем.  
– Вы же не говорите по-енохиански, да? – раздался бархатистый голос Смерти у него в голове.  
Одиночка покачал головой. Над головой пролетел правительственный вертолёт, увозя неведомых богатеев прочь с континента. Смерть проводил его взглядом. Вертолёт упал.  
– Вы так долго искали меня, а смерть всё это время была внутри вас. Даже жалко ваших трудов: ни пределов, ни контроля. Впрочем, это же ваша работа, как и моя. Но вы здесь не затем, зачем думали. Меня, понимаете, какая неловкость, нельзя убить.  
– Я знаю.  
Смерть усмехнулся одними глазами.  
– Ваша последняя работа – на меня. Ангел будет ждать вас дома. Передадите ему, что надлежит – и вы свободны.  
***  
Дом стоял на месте, хотя половина района уже лежала в руинах. Он странно выделялся среди этих завалов, неестественно, как последний невыпавший зуб. Лопасти на хвосте полицейского вертолёта, врезавшегося в соседний дом, всё ещё крутились.  
Ангел сидел на крыльце и курил.  
– А вы ноктюрн сыграть могли бы на флейте водосточных труб? – сказал он по-енохиански.  
Одиночка покачал головой и поставил перед ним кофр.  
Ангел открыл крышку. Внутри лежал инструмент.  
– Это хорошо, это очень хорошо. Вы теперь свободны от контракта. Вам будет засчитано согласно вашим верованиям.  
Одиночка сел на дорожку у дома, впал в нирвану и исчез.  
Над притихшими руинами Абиджана зазвучало заунывное и тягучее соло на саксофоне, густое, словно смола, и сделались град и огонь. Смешанные с кровью, разумеется.


End file.
